Kissing In the Rain
by Teliko. x3
Summary: It's funny how a simple question can lead to such actions, huh?


**Kissing In the Rain**

**Rating: Um... I have no idea.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: It's funny how a simple question can lead to such actions, huh?**

**A/N: Came up with this idea while watching a movie with my friend. If there's any grammar mistakes, my bad peeps. I'm on a computer without anything to check it with and I don't have the patients to sit here and read it backwards. LOL. Hope ya' like it.**

* * *

"Ya know, Nick and I used to race sometimes."

"What?"

"Yeah. I remember, that case you gave us with the stolen car... after the shift ended, we went race."

"Race? As in, accerlating in speed, race?"

"No. I hollered over my shoulder, 'Last one to the car sits next to Greg next time we all go out for breakfast!'. God. Yes! We raced cars. Hard to believe?"

"No. I just never thought of you as one for speed."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Gil." He looked up at her and frowned. He was disappointed and hurt because she was right. There was a lot about her that he didn't know about, but he was determined to change all of that in the next few hours. He tossed her the keys and smirked.

"You drive." She returned the smile and jumped into the drivers seat of the lab's black Yukon Denali. She started up the car and pressed the gas a few times, smiling each time the sound grew louder.

"This honestly isn't the smartest choice, Gil."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm in the mood to drive... fast." He put on his seat belt and tightened it, causing her to let out a giggle. "I'm not in the mood to kill us, if that's what you're thinking."

"I know you wouldn't dare-"

"Really, now? I guess you do know a little about me..." She shifted the SUV into reverse and flew out of the parking space, sending him forward and almost hitting his head on the dashboard.

"Jesus Christ. That's it. Get-" Putting the gear back into drive, she sped out of the parking lot, drifting onto the road. "GIVE ME THE KEYS!"

"You said I'm driving. If you don't like the way I drive, get out of the car..."

"And get hit by cars moving the speed of light? Thanks, but I'll pass up the offer."

"Wait. What road do I turn down again?" He looked around and pointed to a street she was about to pass up.

"That one!" She slammed on the breaks and jerked the wheel sideways, making the whole car slide down the street and leaving tire marks burned on the road. He grabbed on to one of her arms and kept his hand tightly around the handle above the door. The car came to a complete stop in the middle of a deserted road. She breathed heavily and looked towards him. "Some turning skills you have there, Cath."

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, but I'm not sure if I could say the same for the poor Denali's breaks." She giggled and looked around.

"Are you sure this is the road I was supposed to take?"

"It's what Brass said..."

"Well what Brass says, goes." She continued to drive down the road, and flicked through the radio stations. She switched her light settings over and over, unsatisfied with the way they were helping her see the dark road. A single rain drop hit the window and suddenly, she was forced to slow down by the heavy pour of a thunderstorm. She stopped the car and parked on the side of road, keeping only the radio on.

"What are you doing? We have a crime scene to be at."

"Sara and Nick are probably already there. And besides, I can't see a damn thing."

"Catherine Willows, the invensible driver, is stopped by a thunderstorm. Hell must have frozen over."

"You rather get in a wreck or sit here and talk?"

"Either way, we're still not at the crime sc-"

"Enough with the crime scene. Sara and Nick have it covered. Calm down." Softly playing was _Ever the Same_ by Rob Thomas. She sighed and unbuckled her seat belt. Reaching over the console of the car, she reached into the backseats and grabbed her purse. She pulled out a Snickers bar and her cell phone. "Brass? It's Catherine... No. We got caught in the middle of a thunderstorm... Oh yeah. It's pretty bad."

"So bad, you had to stop!"

"Ignore him... We'll be back once it dies down a little bit." She hung up and tossed it back in her purse. "So..."

"So."

"Yeah. Awkward silence. Yay, us."

"I wouldn't call it 'awkward'. It's more like... comfortable?"

"Are you, really?"

"Well of course I am." She gave him a sarcastic look and placed her hand gently on his thigh.

"And what about now?"

"Cath-What are you doing?"

"Making sure you aren't lieing to me."

"About being comfortable? Come on, now!" He squirmed in his seat and batted her hand away.

"Don't ever lie to me, Gil. It's the worst thing you could do."

"Besides getting in a car with you?" She lightly hit him on his arm and laughed.

----

An hour later, and the rain was still going strong. They had both moved to the back seats, resting their feet on each others chair while leaning against the doors. She shivered and ran her hands up her arms.

"Damnit. You think it'd rain in November and be hotter than hell." He took off his blue Forensics jacket and tossed it to her. "Thank you."

"No problem." She zipped it up all the way and laughed at how big it was on her. He couldn't help but smile back at her. "Perfect fit, huh, Cath?" She looked up at him with soft eyes and nodded.

"Yup. Perfect." They listened to the rain pound on the top of the roof. "So... let me ask you this, are you comfortable now?"

"More than-" He stopped in mid sentence when her feet moved and rested on his lap. He looked up at her smiling face and pointed to her feet. "If you don't move your tiny little grimlin feet, I'll-"

"You'll what?" He stalled for a few minutes and sighed. She giggled and jumped when thunder rolled. "Hey, Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever kissed someone in the rain before?"

"I can't say that I have, why?"

"Just wondering." Instinct told him she was doing more than 'just wondering'.

"Have you?"

"Kissed someone in the rain?" She shook her head. "No. But I've always wanted to. I've seen it in a million movies and it looks so fun, ya know?" He nodded and got back to looking down at her feet which remained in his lap. He stared at her for a few minutes and realized that time was short. He wasn't going to live forever and he was losing chances to tell her how he felt everyday.

"Would you... like to experience it?" She stopped running her fingers through her hair and let a smile slowly form on her lips.

"It'd be nice, but I'm not going get wet on purpose just for a kiss."

"Well what if you had to go out in the rain and... so say..." He grabbed her cell phone and opened his door, tossing it out onto the wet grass. She jumped up from her seat and struggled past him.

"GIL!" She hoped out of the car and ran around in the ankle deep water, trying to find her phone. He took it for advantage and grabbed the keys before he jumped out of the car. She froze when she heard the car door slam. "Gilbert Grissom. If you don't unlock the door this minute."

"Where's ya phone, huh Catherine?"

"Probably drowning in this swamp of a ditch." He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her and smirked when she pressed her back into his chest. "Why are you doing this, Gil," She asked softly. He barely heard her with all the rain. She turned around in his arms and softly smiled at him. He reached out and tucked her drenched hair behind her ears.

"Because I don't want to waste any more time, Catherine." She stood on her toes and softly kissed him on the lips. The rain soaked them both, but it wasn't a problem for either one of them; with their two bodies pressed so tight, nothing could get through. She pulled away, but his lips crashed down on hers again. It was a more passionate kiss. They were both breathing heavily when they broke apart. He reached out for her hands and laced their fingers together as the rain kept falling. He rested his forehead softly on hers and looked into her eyes. "I love you," He mouthed out. She burried her face in his shoulder and softly kissed his neck.

"I love you, too." He held their entwined hands above his head and softly kissed her again. Their mouths barely touched. She caught his bottom lip between her own two and smiled into the kiss. He moaned and unlocked the Denali. "Too bad, I don't wanna go back in the car now..."

"We'll get sick..."

"That's usually what kissing in the rain causes." She smiled as he wiped the rain droplets from her cheeks. He looked up into the sky and followed the rain drop's path. It landed directly on her chest, and was making it way southward. "So... Gil, I _have_ to ask you this..."

"No, Catherine. I do not feel awkward." She smiled, nodded her head, and roughly kissed him, bringing both of their tongues into action. She mummered into his mouth,

"Ugh, no. Actually, I was going to ask how you learned to kiss like that."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. I'm on my friends computer and we were watching this movie that gave me this idea for a FanFic. I didn't feel like running all the way up the stairs and down the hall to my room to write it. LOL. Hope you guys like it. My friends says, 'You suck if you don't.'**


End file.
